There is conventionally known a micro-needle device as a device for improving percutaneous absorption of a drug. For example, Patent Literature 1 given below has disclosed a micro-needle device which is provided with a plurality of micro-needles which is in the shape of a tapered circular cone.
A method for injecting a drug coated on a micro-needle device includes, for example, a method for manually pushing and a method for using an auxiliary device, etc. With regard to the auxiliary device, for example, Patent Literature 2 given below has disclosed an applicator which gives an impact of at least 0.05 Joule per cm2 to the micro-needle device within 10 milliseconds, thereby allowing the device to impact with the stratum corneum.